Oh et puis merde
by Tropical-Sunrise
Summary: Je ne rougirai pas, je ne pleurerai pas, je ne coucherai pas avec Malfoy... Oh et puis merde. POV Harry [HPDM] Pas de spoiler.


**Titre:** Oh et puis merde

**Auteuze:** Tropical-Sunrise

**Disclaimer:** Je ne suis pas J.K.Rowling (dommage pour mon compte de banque. Lol) donc rien ne m'apparitient sauf l'histoire.

**Rating:** M

**Couple:** Harry/Draco

**Résumé:** Je ne rougirai pas, je ne pleurerai pas, je ne coucherai pas avec Malfoy... Oh et puis merde. POV Harry HP/DM Pas de spoiler.

* * *

Je fais un signe au barman.

« Un autre firewhiskey !»

Il me regarde avec un sourire désabusé puis me sers. Le bar commence à se vider. Il se fait tard. Il n'y a presque plus de personne alors, il vient se placer devant moi s'accotant sur le bar.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas seulement barman, je suis aussi psychomage. Comme tout les barmans d'ailleurs. »

Il ricane doucement puis s'arrête voyant que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

« Si vous avez envie de parler. Je suis là. »

D'un signe de menton, je désigne mon verre.

« Un autre. »

Il m'amène mon verre puis pars servir un autre client. Je sais, je pourrais être plus gentil mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.

J'amène mon verre à mes lèvres pour prendre une gorgée lorsque je sens des bras m'enlacer. Je me tends brusquement. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque lorsque la personne s'approche.

« Salut mon beau brun. », murmure la personne dans mon oreille.

Je me détends et me tourne pour lui faire face

« Salut Blaise. »

Il pose deux baisers bruyants, un sur chaque joue. Il se recule sans pour autant se détacher puis me regarde de la tête au pied, lentement, langoureusement. Je le laisse finir son inspection. J'y suis habitué maintenant. Il me regard d'un air appréciateur avant de se détacher complètement pour s'asseoir sur le banc à mes côtés.

« Combien as-tu pris de verres ce soir Harry? », me questionne-t-il.

Je lui réponds sans aucune gêne.

« J'en suis à mon troisième. »

Il n'est pas Ron ou Hermione. Il ne dira rien. Il se contentera de me dire de ne pas en boire plus que cinq. La dernière fois, il avait du me porter jusqu'à chez nous. D'après ses dires. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

« N'en bois pas plus de cinq », me dit Blaise.

Et voilà.

Je le vois faire signe au barman.

« Un firewhiskey. »

Lorsqu'il a son verre, il se tourne vers moi.

« Harry », commence-t-il. « J'ai une proposition pour toi. Ne soumets aucune objection avant que j'aie terminé d'accord. »

Je hoche la tête imperceptiblement.

« Bon. J'ai été invité à une soirée. Je sais, je sais. Tu n'y vas jamais. Tu détestes cela à cause de tout ceux qui ont été fait en ton honneur après ta victoire contre Voldemort. Avec, mon aide. Ça ne sert rien à nier. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne changera jamais.

« Donc, comme je disais, j'ai été invité à une soirée et bien… Il y a ce gars que je veux rendre jaloux. Je sais. C'est stupide mais je veux qu'il me remarque et comment pourrait-il mieux me remarquer qu'au bras d'un joli, et très sexy, brun. Avant que tu ne dises non, il y aura alcool, sorcier et moldu, à volonté. »

« Tu as raison, c'est stupide. »

Il soupire de soulagement.

« Merci. Je savais que tu le ferais. »

« C'est ça, c'est ça. »

« Je te rejoins chez vous demain soir à 17h45. Le souper commence à 18h00. Fais-toi beau. Ça ne sera pas très difficile », ajoute-t-il après un autre regard appréciateur.

* * *

Je cours dans mon appartement à la recherche de mon autre chaussure. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Je suis toujours aussi désordonné.

Je la retrouve finalement sous mon lit. Juste à temps. J'entends le carillon sonné. Je m'avance et vais ouvrir la porte.

Je retrouve Blaise accoté nonchalamment sur le mur d'en face. Il me sourit puis siffle de air appréciateur.

Je ris doucement à ses gamineries en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il me fait la bise comme il en a l'habitude puis va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je m'assis face à lui et nous fais apparaître deux verres de firewhiskey.

« Potter, si quelqu'un m'avais dit que tu serais aussi craquant lorsque nous avions onze ans, j'aurais dit qu'il était tombé sur la tête en jouant au quidditch. »

Je ne vais pas rougir, je ne vais pas rougir. Oh et puis merde, je rougis.

« Se pantalon de cuir te moule à la perfection et cette chemise verte bouteille ne fait que ressortir tes yeux verts encore plus. Il ressorte déjà plus qu'avant maintenant que tu n'as plus ses _horribles_ lunettes. », dit-il en accentuant le mot horrible.

Je cale mon firewhiskey puis me lève.

« Partons avant que je ne change d'idée. »

Il me dit l'adresse et je transplane avant qu'il n'ajoute autre chose.

Je me retrouve dans un hall d'entrée grandiose. Je regarde partout puis je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me tourne pour apercevoir Blaise.

« Tu es parties pour évité la conversation de comment beau tu étais n'est-ce pas. », me dit-il.

C'est plutôt une affirmation qu'une question.

Je le quitte me laissant guider vers la salle où se passe la réception par le son des voix. J'entre dans la salle et je vois des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières. Je soupire. Je sens que cette soirée sera longue.

Blaise me prend dans ses bras. J'essaie de me dégager puis je me souviens de pourquoi je suis ici alors je me laisse emporter par cette étreinte.

Il s'approche de mon oreille puis me murmure :

« Tu ne sais pas comment beau que tu es. Et c'est cela qui te rend encore plus sexy. Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. »

Il fait un signe de tête vers la salle.

Je me retourne et vois que plusieurs personnes me regardent ouvertement. Je me retourne à nouveau vers Blaise en soupirant.

« Rappelles-moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir. »

« Parce que tu m'aimes. » Et il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse à mon tour. Ce n'est peut-être que de la comédie mais il embrasse diablement bien. Je passe la langue sur ses lèvres qu'il ouvre avec empressement, me permettant d'approfondir le baiser.

« Aww. C'est tellement touchant», dit une voix glaciale venant de derrière moi.

Et merde.

Je me sépare des lèvres de Blaise. Je me tourne pour faire face à la personne sachant déjà qui sera là.

Malfoy.

Comme toute les fois que je l'aperçois, mon cœur saute dans ma poitrine. Et oui. Je suis amoureux de Malfoy et ce depuis la septième année. Année que lui et Blaise ont rejoins notre camp pour espionner Voldemort. Depuis ce temps, je bois car rien, ni personne ne peut me le faire oublier. Et ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé.

Il ressemble un ange. Il porte un pantalon blanc le moulant à l'extrême et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons sont ouverts laissant apercevoir son torse légèrement musclé. Je cesse de l'inspecter.

« Malfoy », dis-je en mettant toute la hargne dans ce nom.

Désolé mon amour. Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas te le montrer car tu ne ferais que piétiner sur mes sentiments. Je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne veux pas seulement être ta pute pour que, quelques jours ensuite, tu me rejettes.

« Potter », me répond-t-il en mettant toute la froideur dont je le connais capable.

« Harry, mon chéri, » intervient Blaise avant que tout ne se dégénère. « S'il-te-plait, sois civilisé envers Draco, c'est sa soirée et son manoir. »

Je lui jettes un regard noir et me dégage brusquement de ses bras. Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis laissé berné. Que je me suis laissé manipuler. Il connaît mes sentiments pour Draco, il sait que je ne veux pas le voir et malgré tout, il m'a emmené.

« Va.Te.Faire.Foutre.Zabini. »

Je lui crache cela à la face avec tout le dégoût et tout le courroux qui me possède en cet instant. La salle est silencieuse et toute l'attention est posé sur nous trois. Je dois partir. Je commence à perdre le contrôle. Des étincelles vertes commencent à sortir de mes doigts. Tous les gens reculent plaçant plus de distance entre eux et moi. Même Blaise et Draco reculent.

Je jettes un dernier regard noir à Blaise puis pars. Les objets explosent sur mon passage mais je m'en fous. Le plus de dommage causé au Manoir Malfoy, le mieux.

Je transplane directement au bar. Je n'ai pas la force d'aller me changer.

J'ai à peine le temps de commencer mon premier verre que déjà, Blaise arrive.

« Harry. Je suis désolé. Je savais que si je te disais que c'était sa soirée tu ne reviendrais pas. Mais j'aime vraiment ce gars et je suis désespéré. Je le veux vraiment et rien d'autre ne semble fonctionner. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Vois-tu comment je l'aime? Je suis un Serpentard en train de s'excuser. J'essaie de changer pour lui, pour qu'il m'accepte. Regarde le monde dans ce bar. J'ai probablement couché avec la moitié d'entre eux. Tu connais mieux que quiconque ma réputation de tombeur. Mais je n'ai couché avec personne depuis les derniers six mois. »

Je le regarde avec étonnement. Puis je repense. Il dit vrai. Je ne me souviens pas d'une seule fois pendant les derniers six mois où il m'a parlé d'une nouvelle conquête.

« Qui est-ce? », je demande en soupirant avec lassitude.

« SeusFigan », marmonne-t-il.

« Quoi? »

« Seamus Finnigan », répète-t-il plus intelligemment.

Je dois avoir l'air stupide avec la bouche ouverte. Je la referme puis l'ouvre à nouveau mais aucun son ne sort donc je la referme. Maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un poisson.

Je regarde Blaise qui s'attend visiblement à ce que je lui dise quelque chose mais, à son plus grand étonnement - et le mien - je m'éclate de rire.

« Content de savoir que tu es de meilleure humeur. Puis-je savoir en quoi ceci est drôle? »

« Un Serpentard, amoureux d'un Gryffondor. » lui dis-je entre deux éclats de rire.

« Ce n'est pas si drôle! Tu es bien amoureux d'un Serpentard. »

J'arrête immédiatement de rire. Ses mots ont l'effet d'une douche froide.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et déboutonne quelques boutons de ma chemise. Je respire un peu mieux. Je soupire. Décidément, je soupire beaucoup ce soir.

Nous restons au bar encore quelques heures pour parler de comment il est tombé amoureux de Seamus. Je crois réellement qu'il est amoureux.

Je me lève. Il a l'air surpris mais avant qu'il ne formule une question, je le prends dans mes bras et transplane.

Il regarde autour de nous et aperçoit qu'on est dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et ressors les pans de sa chemise de son pantalon. Je fais de même avec le mien. Avec mon pouce, je frotte vigoureusement ses lèvres puis les miennes.

« Bon, nous avons l'air d'avoir découché pour arranger nos différents. Ça devrait le rendre jaloux. Nous avons été partit pendant quelques heures alors ça devrait paraître crédible. Allons chercher ton Griffy. »

Il me regarde l'air ahuri puis il éclate de rire.

Je le prends par la main et l'emmène dans la salle de balle. La musique joue bruyamment.

Nous passons devant Malfoy. Je me retourne puis lui lance :

« Désolé pour les objets. Envoie-moi une facture et je te rembourserai. »

Je ris de son air incrédule puis tire Blaise sur la piste juste à côté de Seamus. J'attrape Blaise par les reins et commence à bouger sensuellement contre lui au rythme de la musique.

Je lui lance un sourire éclatant. Tous les gens chuchotent et d'après ce que j'entends, ils croient réellement qu'on a couché ensemble.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la musique. Je laisse mes mains balader sur son corps et il ne se gêne pas pour me rendre la même chose. Je m'imagine que c'est Draco qui me touche ainsi, que je touche ainsi. Je sais que Blaise pense la même chose mais avec une différente personne.

Je descends mes mains sur ses fesses et bouge langoureusement mon bassin contre le sien. Nos érections frottent l'une contre l'autre et un gémissement s'échappe de la bouche de Blaise. Je sens un courant d'air passer rapidement à nos côtés. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Seamus qui s'en va.

J'embrasse Blaise sur la joue puis m'approche de son oreille.

« Va. Et Bonne chance. »

Il acquise d'un signe de tête et pars à la suite de Seamus avant que ce dernier ne transplane.

Je me sens étrangement seul maintenant. Plusieurs personnes me regardent n'attendant qu'un signe de ma part pour venir prendre la place de Blaise.

Je ne cherche qu'une personne mais je ne le vois pas.

Je me rends brusquement compte de mon érection en pensant à Draco. Je sors de la salle pour aller trouver une chambre. Mon érection est douloureuse contre mon pantalon et ne demande qu'à être soulagé.

J'entre dans une chambre et marche vers la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'en entrant que je m'aperçois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me fige instantanément. Je suis incapable de penser. Je ne vois que Malfoy qui caresse son membre dénudé. Je le vois se cambrer en criant dans son moment d'extase « Harry ».

Mon nom. Il a crié mon nom.

Draco ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni que faire alors, je fais se qui semble naturel. Je pars.

Draco me rattrape et me pousse brusquement contre le mur.

« Non Potter. Tu ne pars pas. N'as-tu pas vu comment je te désire? Ne vois tu pas comment je te désire? »

Il presse son corps contre le mien et je sens son membre qui se gonfle à nouveau contre ma cuisse.

Je le prends par la nuque et l'embrasse sans aucune douceur. Je force ma langue à passer entre ses lèvres et commence à explorer sa bouche. Ce baiser nous laisse tous deux hors d'haleine.

Je l'embrasse à nouveau, doucement cette fois. Je mordille doucement sa lèvre inférieure puis je la lèche, quémandant l'entrer. Il ouvre la bouche. Nos langues se rencontre et valse ensemble, l'une contre l'autre. Un gémissement m'échappe et se perd dans la bouche de Draco.

Je le pousse doucement et le dirige vers le lit. Je le force à s'allonger et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Je reprends ses lèvres. Je les laisse peu de temps après pour aller retracer le contour de son visage avec ma langue. Je bouge lentement mon bassin, attisant son désir.

Mes mains déboutonnent sa chemise et il m'aide à l'enlever. Je commence à enlever son pantalon mais, d'un coup de hanche, il me renverse.

« Pas maintenant. » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en capturer le lobe pour le sucer délicatement.

Il entreprend d'enlever ma chemise. Il la défait avec une lenteur presque douloureuse. Il fait glisser ma chemise de mes bras avant de remonter lentement. Je frissonne à son toucher.

Draco descend dans mon cou en déposant des baisers partout où je ne suis plus couvert.

Je m'entends dire en haletant.

« Ah… Oui! Draco…Continue »

Il embrasse, titille, mordille, suce et aspire mon téton tout en tirant et roulant l'autre entre son pouce et son index. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête.

Il continue à descendre. Je mets mes mains sur sa tête pour le faire remonter mais il attrape mes poignets et les bloques à mes cotés.

Il continue à m'explorer avec sa langue et sa bouche. Il descend et titille mon nombril. Il descend encore plus bas jusqu'à mon boxer. C'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait enlevé mon pantalon.

Il laisse mes poignets et glisse ses pouces sous le rebord du boxer. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, il le fait glisser. Décidément il aime me faire languir. Il me regarde avec avidité. Je veux qu'il me prenne. Il attend visiblement que je le supplie. Je ne vais pas le faire. Oh et puis merde.

« Draco… prends-moi… Draco…je t'en supplie »

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de gémir. J'ai déjà supplié, c'est assez. Il me sourit avec suffisance puis descends son visage.

Il entreprend à me lécher. Il passe sa langue partout autour de mon membre sans le toucher. Il lèche mes cuisses, mes hanches, puis, une à une, il lèche mes bourses. Il les délaisse pour aller lécher mon membre sur toute sa longueur. Il cueille les premières gouttes de plaisir à la base de mon érection. Sans plus d'avertissement, il fait son assaut.

Il lèche de la base jusqu'au haut. Il suce sans douceur. C'est tellement bon. Il sait comment utiliser sa bouche. Il as prit des cours ou quoi. Il me prend tout au fond de sa gorge.

« Draco… Je vais…Je vais venir… Je le sens. »

Je me sens toujours comme si je dois avertir mes amants au cas où il ne voudrait pas que j'éjacule dans leur bouche. Draco ne se retire pas. Il me prend, si c'est possible, encore plus profondément en bouche. Je cambre et me libère en lui tout en criant son nom dans se moment de pur extase. Il n'en perd pas une seule goutte.

Draco se relève se léchant les lèvres d'un air satisfait puis vient prendre ma bouche. Je sens que je vais encore perdre pied et je ne veux pas. Je veux avoir le dessus. Je revire Draco d'un coup de hanche et me retrouve au dessus.

Je commence à lentement descendre son pantalon tout en parsemant son corps de baiser. Je remonte et commence à titiller ses tétons. Il gémit doucement. Je veux l'entendre gémir plus fort, gémir mon nom.

N'y tenant plus, je descends son boxer. Je lèche doucement sa verge. Je passe ma langue sur son glande rougit. Je lui donne des légers baisers. Je le torture et je le sais. Mais je veux l'entendre gémir, me supplier.

« Harry… », halète-t-il.

Je remonte ma tête, plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je souris en l'entendant grogner de frustration.

« Oui Draco? »

« Prend…Prend… moi » me répons-il entre deux souffles.

Je redescends et le prends rapidement en bouche. Je l'entends gémir sourdement et je fais de même. Le son se perd contre son sexe. Il perd tout contrôle et je le sais. Il tremble sous mes assauts. Il va venir bientôt et je le sais.

Il vient dans ma bouche. Je me délecte de sa saveur. J'ai voulu la connaître depuis tellement longtemps.

Je remonte vers son visage et commence à l'embrasser doucement. Nos saveurs se mélange et s'unisse ainsi que nos souffles.

Je délaisse ses lèvres et me couche su le dos à ses côtés. J'écarte les jambes pour qu'il vienne me prendre.

C'est une proposition indécente mais avec ce que nous venons de faire, il n'y a plus de place pour la décence.

Il me regarde étonné. Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal? Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer. Il ne voulait que se soulager.

Je me retourne pour me coucher sur lui, afin de lui donné un dernier baiser avant de partir.

Je veux me lever mais il m'encercle de ses bras puissant.

Il murmure tout contre mon oreille :

« Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu me prenne. »

Je me relève brusquement. Je suis tellement surpris…et choqué. J'ai toujours cru qu'il me prendrait. Mais qui suis-je pour me plaindre.

Je descends dans son cou pour l'embrasser tout en le caressant d'une main. De ma main vide, je fais apparaître du lubrifiant.

Draco me regarde impressionné.

« Tu fais de la magie sans baguette? »

Je hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

J'enduis mes doigts et ma verge de lubrifiant puis recommence à l'embrasser. Je positionne un doigt à son entrée et le glisse lentement à l'intérieur tout en le remuant.

Draco a semble déchirer et je le sens se crisper sur mon doigt.

Je lui dégage les cheveux de son visage et lui murmure de se détendre.

J'entre un nouveau doigt en lui lorsque je suis certain qu'il est détendu. Je commence à faire des petits mouvements de ciseaux. Il aime cela. Je le sais à l'entendre gémir.

J'entre un troisième doigt et touche sa prostate. Draco gémit de plus belle. Il est la luxure incarnée en cet instant. Je voudrais tant que se sois éternel.

Je ressors mes doigts. Je l'entends gémir de frustration. Je ne lui laisse plus le temps de se plaindre. Je me positionne à son entrée et entre en lui d'un coup de hanche.

Il est tellement étroit. C'est tellement bon.

Je lui laisse le temps de s'habituer.

Draco amorce le premier coup de hanche. Je commence à aller et venir en lui doucement, lentement puis j'accélère la cadence. Nous gémissons en unissons. C'est divin. Je place ma main sur son sexe et fait un mouvement de va et vient suivant le mouvement de nos hanches.

Draco vient en criant mon nom. C'est trop parfait. J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Je viens en criant son nom dans un dernier coup de hanche. Je retiens les mots qui son sur le point de sortir.

Je me retire de lui et me pose à côté.

Si quelqu'un entrerait, il trouverait cela bizarre. Nous sentons le sexe et la sueur. Ce que nous venons de faire est évident. Mais il n'y a aucune tendresse. Nous ne nous touchons même pas. Ce n'était que la baise pour la baise. Aucun sentiment à par le désir venant de sa part. Mon cœur se contracte douloureusement. Les larmes montent à mes yeux mais je ne pleurerai pas devant lui. Je ne pleurerai pas devant lui. Oh et puis merde.

Une larme solitaire s'échappe de mon œil et coule doucement le long de ma joue. Je sens son regard suivre la larme. Draco se tourne et se colle sur moi. Il cueille la larme d'un baiser. Il commence à m'embrasse et je sombre dans l'abîme. Je le repousse et me lève.

Je dois partir.

Je me rhabille lentement. Je n'ai plus de force. Pas à cause de se que nous venons de faire mais parce qu'il a piétiné sur mon cœur. Je m'étais promis de ne pas le laisser faire mais je suis faible. Je me dégoûte.

J'avance vers la porte pour partir lorsque je l'entends m'appeler.

« Harry… »

Sa voix est cassée.

« Pourquoi pars-tu? Je te dégoûte tellement? Tu regrettes ce que nous avons fait? »

Il me balance les questions au visage avec une telle douleur dans la voix. Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je ne voudrais qu'une chose, les arrêter mais je ne peux pas. Je dois me retenir.

« Je refuse d'être ta pute Malfoy »

Il commence à rire d'un rire douloureux.

« Alors ce n'était que la baise pour toi Potter. Je n'ai et n'aurai jamais aucune importance pour toi. JE t'ai laissé ME prendre. Chose que je n'ai jamais laissé personne faire. Tu n'as rien compris? JE T'AIME PUTAIN. Et toi tu pense que je te prends pour ma pute… »

Les sanglots reprennent de plus belle. De tout son speech je n'ai compris qu'une chose. Il m'aime. IL M'AIME.

Je m'avance vers lui et l'encercle de mes bras. Il se retire comme si je l'avais brûlé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. »

« C'est toi qui n'a rien compris Draco. Je t'aime. Depuis la septième année. Je partais car j'avais mal. Je ne voulais pas être qu'une histoire de baise pour toi. Je t'ai fait l'amour Draco. Je ne t'ai pas baisé. »

Il relève sa tête en me regardant d'un air suspicieux puis me gratifie d'un sourire étincelant en voyant que je suis sérieux.

« Dis-moi le »

« Je t'aime Draco Malfoy. »

* * *

Je me réveille dans ses bras le lendemain matin. Je souris en me souvenant de la veille. Nous avons fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises après nos confessions.

Je regarde Draco dormir. Il a vraiment l'air d'un ange.

Je ne sais comment de temps je suis resté ainsi à l'observer. J'aurais pu continuer si un hibou n'était pas entré. Il se dirige vers moi. Je suis étonné. Je délace le parchemin de sa patte et commence à lire.

_Cher Harry et Draco _

_Comment allez-vous? _

_Je tien, ou plutôt nous tenons à vous féliciter pour vous être mis ensemble. Ne faites pas cette tête. Qui croyez-vous qui avait fermé la porte et lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Dumbledore n'est pas le seul entremetteur fou. Et oui. Seamus et moi sortons ensemble depuis six mois et avons décidé qu'il était grand temps pour vous de faire de même. Félicitations encore une fois. _

_Sincèrement,_

_Vos amis Blaise et Seamus._

Je me retourne pour voir Draco qui me fixe. Je lui souris tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

« De qui vient le parchemin? »

Je le lui tends pour qu'il le lise.

Il éclate de rire à la fin de sa lecture.

« Tout le monde savait qu'on s'aimait sauf nous. Décidément la vie est remplie de surprise. »

« Oui. La vie est remplie de surprise et la plus belle qu'elle m'ait fait est celle de me faire tombé amoureux de toi. »

Fin

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un petit OS merdeux. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le mettre puis j'ai décidé ou plutôt un ami m'a convaincu de le mettre. S'il plait ne serait-ce qu'à un de vous, eh bien je serai heureuse.


End file.
